Changes
It takes an episode longer for Nagisa and Honoka to make up in episode 8. In the movie, Cure Apple and Shiny Luminous fight. Kiriya appears more. Honoka and Lisa form a bond like Hikari and Nagisa (although Lisa is closer to Hikari). The Kiryuus and Elriya take longer to warm up to the Cures. Anika is a snob that makes fun of the Cures at first, but starts to change when she becomes a Cure herself. She later becomes the target of her former Girl Posse. There are two new mascots: Mitzi (Anika) and Lupu (Elyria). There are actually six butterflies (as pointed out at the title) and not five. At first Pretty Cure 5 remains the same, but once they find out about the sixth Pretty Cure, they spend a whole episode chasing after its butterfly (not unlike what happened with the Akarun in Fresh Pretty Cure). After a long search, it turns out that the sixth Cure, Cure Mocha, was Nozomi's fanboy Tomiji all along. Most of the episodes containing CocoNozo are remade or replaced (for instance, the brown butterfly search episode is episode 17, and Nozomi gets her Christmas kiss from Tomiji and not Coco), mainly since the author doesn't like the CocoNozo couple for being "too obvious". KomaNuts and ShiroUra get more development (particularly ShiroUra since the author is obsessed with it). Plus, although Tomiji has a decided crush on Nozomi, he also has some scenes hinting a relationship with Urara or Cherry. Rin and Karen fight more often. Since Cinq Lumiere is a girls' school, there is also a second school for males only (where Tomiji goes to, and insists Syrup should go to as well), L'Ecole de la Forêt-Noire. There are some sexual references, which are usually made during a romantic scene. In fact, in the first episode Sakura screams for help after bumping onto Nozomi, thinking she's a monster, and when Cherry sees Syrup and Urara together for the first time, she imagines something that makes her blush and giggle like a chipmunk. The attack performed by Cure Dream and Milky Rose during GoGo episode 38 actually has a name: "Pretty Cure Crystal Milky Barrage". During the opening, at the second part of the chorus, Cherry is holding mascot Syrup as she stands at the place where Shiroh is at the original opening. When she looks up at the others, she waves her arms at them, but accidentally lets go of Syrup. There is a remote hint that a Milky Rose-esque magical person (hinted to be male) is out there, and his powers are based off the red rose, just like Milky Rose's are based off the blue rose. For now, his name is still unknown. The Dark Cures become major allies from the the mid beginng. Rin and Karen fight to the point where they both refuse to remain members if the other stays. The fight in episode 23 gets physical and it turns into Team Milk (Karen, Rin and Milk) and Team Nozomi (Nozomi, Komachi and Urara). A Dark Cure conterpart for Milky Rose, Black Rose, appears in the movie. A love interest mascot for Rin, Pepper, appears. Kurumi is ruder and has a dirty mouth to some extent. Every couple ends up together. Karen outright rejects Nozomi when they first meet. Every Cure, even Milky Rose, gets a shining form. Karen and Komachi aren't friends from the beginning; in fact, Karen is much snootier in this version (but isn't downright rude like Cure Tchea in Pretty Cure no Neopia). Her relationship with her parents is also worse. The Cures aren't possessed the same way in episode 24. They actually semi-willingly join Nightmare and gain different alter egos (kind of like Miki/Shred in Clover Hearts Beating as One and Itsuki/Mandarla in Pop! Goes My Heart): Cauchemar (Rin), Nocnamora (Urara), Pesadilla (Komachi) and Kosmar (Karen), all names meaning "nightmare" in different languages (in fact, their brainwashing in episode 24 is darker and is essentially mind rape). They stay evil until episode 28; it lasts longer since when Nozomi tries to transport into their mind they refuse to come back, and Nozomi blows up at them. Milk's retaining of her human form depends on her wearing something called the Milky Bracelet. If she loses it, she will have to live permanently as a lop/bunny mascot thing. Coco and Nuts are actually rivals, and pretend to be best friends when in public. Komachi and Nuts are very flirty, since KomaNuts is the author's favorite YPC5 pairing. The humor is alot maturer (including Rin's dirty interpretation of a song when she first hears it). Karen's sexuality is brought into question by Mika, and it's hinted Karen might be GLBT. The entire plot in general All of the characters have some mental trauma Coco, Nuts, Syrup, and Milk/Kurumi are human and have no mascot forms The Cures work for an organization that is called C.U.R.E. Setsuna refuses to join even after she becomes a Cure, not joining until later in the series. Cure Plum appears around this time in this version Love and Inori are childhood friends but not Miki. Koichi's Plum Violin power up episode deals with her frustration about being treated like a third wheel, which leads to a major fight with Love. Her backstory is significantly changed and she has a personality close to Rachel's from Glee at first and her nature is due to her more being a drama queen than her past. Kusini and Centra have been written out Love, Miki and Inori aren't best friends since the beginning. They begin the story not even knowing of each other's existance, and have friends of their own. Setsuna isn't, at any point, denizen of Labyrinth. In this version, she's just a normal girl with real parents and who studies in a fourth school called Jounetsu Hills. Also, Cure Passion is born on episode 4, but she only truly appears on episode 7, thus removing a plot point that was the search for the Akarun. There are more references to the characters' sexualities (for instance, in one episode, Tart and Éclaire end up on top of each other, to which Tart comments, "I feel so gay right now. Emphasis on the 'gay' here.") One of the biggest changes of the story is the fact that in episode 17, Miki get her power-up. Chiffon was founded by someone else, so Miki succumbs into despair and encounters Wester once again, who leads her to Labyrinth. From that point on, she is absent until episode 24, when she appears as again and pretends she's still Cure Berry but when they fight she transforms into her new alter ego and attacks. it's then revealed she joined Labyrinth and became Shred. However, she becomes so undecided about Labyrinth and Pretty Cure that she has a mental breakdown in one episode. Unlike in the actual FPC, all Labyrinth members die in the end (excluding Wester and Souler, which is no surprise considering how much the author hates the former), except Shred (who by now is back as Cure Berry) and Mashariki, who is adopted by Inori's family and becomes her new younger sister (kinda like what happened to Setsuna and Love in the original FPC). Also, the others are presumably made less likeable (unlike Pretty_Konjiki's, where even Northa's more likeable). Because of Love's insistance, her friend Haruna joins the Clover dance group and gets an olive green uniform. Speaking of which, in this version's episode 44, their dance routine is to the tune of "Bakusou Yumeuta" by Diggy Mo (but still using the same dance moves from H@ppy Together). That, and Clover doesn't go to the finals but they are elected to be judges for the final; because of this Haruna is mad at Love and stops being her friend. However, in episode 50 she forgives her and they become friends again. No one is more overrated than no one; all Pretty Cures get nearly-equal share of episodes and screentime. In fact, during episode 48, all five of them get power-up forms, something that actually happens in the original FPC, but in this version they are all given different names: Cure Angel (Peach), Cure Seraph (Berry), Cure Cherub (Pine), Cure Sylph (Passion) and Cure Spirit (Sapote). Brazil is one of the countries attacked by Infinity (like USA, France and Egypt), and because of this a male Brazillian Pretty Cure and his mascot (see below for more info about them) show up to help the FPC team. In episode 49, not only Shred and Eas make an appearance as illusions (in fact, this is Eas' only appearance in the entire fanfic), but they are joined by two other illusions: Magenta (Labyrinth version of Love) and Gelbie (Labyrinth version of Inori). Heiwa and Caio's Labyrinth forms are not shown for unknown reasons. The Clover team returns to the dance competition in episode 50 because when selecting the finalists and include them as the judges. However, unlike in the original, they do not win, but Love doesn't care, as long as everyone's happy. She then proceeds to hug the leader of the Beat Up team (which was the one that won) and wish her good luck on her new career. Tsubomi is much much shyer, and doesn't work up the nerve to talk to Erika until later in the second episode. A third Cure, Melina Tsuki/Cure Citrus, appears (but she refuses to join at first, preferring to work alone). A brief reference is made to Pretty_Konjiki's Fresh Pretty Cure, since Tsubomi reportedly saw Koichi being bullied back in Kamakura, but she was too scared to do anything. Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine appear only in the Cures' dreams at first, and they are joined by a third Cure, Cure Heartone; because of that, Yuri and Itsuki don't transform until much much later. As it turns out, Moonlight and Sunshine are spirits of the first Heartcatch Cures from 50 years ago, like The Ex-Cures, but they aren't hostile spirits like Cure Ceylon (In fact, it is hinted that Ceylon is a major danger to them). In episode 4, Tsubomi and Erika do fight each other, and their fight lasts longer. Tsubomi forms a bond with Blood Jewel. There are lots of breast jokes (due to Melina having a larger rack then any of the the others). Also, in season 2 there's one blatant sex joke. Tsubomi's grandma Kaoruko was still Cure Flower in this version, but it isn't revealed until much later (In fact, it's one of the more shocking revelations of the series). The former Heartcatch team is made of Cures Moonlight, Sunshine, Heartone and Flower. It's also hinted that Cure Flower witnessed the murder of Sunshine and Moonlight, and Heartone disappeared, although she might be alive (It's still a better ending than The Ex-Cures' story, in which the Cures completely break up and are tormented by Ceylon's spirt until they die). Blood Jewel is the villain in episode 6. Yuri and Itsuki are later found to be reincarnations of the previous Cures, and are also hinted to be in a lesbian relationship. It's outright confirmed at the end of the season, and even at the beginning, when most people think Itsuki is a girl, it's an "open secret" they are in a relationship. Tsubomi keeps her glasses all the time until episode 7. Kobraj is slightly hinted to be gay, but is mainly just very vain. Cure Sunshine's debut is bumped up a bit since the Cure Citrus arc starts during episode 20. Also, there is a much larger emphasis on finding the third Cure, which in this case turns out to be Cure Citrus. How Itsuki and Yuri transform is different in this version: mid-battle, they are given the powers of the moon and sun by the spirits of the previous Moonlight and Sunshine, becoming able to transform into the new Cures Moonlight and Sunshine. In episode 15, much like the original, Itsuki tries to help the Cures fight, but mid-battle, due to the presence of the Heart Seed, she has a flashback and discovers that she is the reincarnation of Cure Sunshine. In episode 2, Tsubomi actually loses and has to have Tuxedo Megane defeat the Desertrian for her. Her solo attack doesn't appear until episode 6, and her Heart Flower is also seen to be very weak early on. Miyuki is Tuxedo Megane in this version. In one episode, Tsubomi, in distress over Blood Jewel's death and starting to doubt her change, gets her Heart Flower stolen. Yuri and Itsuki are essentially HCPC's Michiru/Sailor Neptune and Haruka/Sailor Uranus, darker than they are in canon and not trusting the other Cures at first. Momoka is best friends with both Yuri and Itsuki, and for a while is the only one that knows they are a couple. There is actual fanservice, in particular during episode 25, which shows the girls in swimsuits, with Itsuki in a monokini, and at one point Yuri gets a shower scene. The past 14-year-old selves of Cure Flower and Cure Heartone appear and transform. Tsubomi nearly quits after being unable to clear the final obstacle in the Pretty Cure palace. Although Cologne is Moonlight's mascot and therefore doesn't die (Monfloden, who is the second, just turns evil temporarily), Blood Jewel's death is just as sad as his own. The actual real-life Aya Ikeda and Mayu Kudou appear instead of taking the VA role of students. Cure Ange had two teammates, Cure Flortine and Cure Tsurara, who give the Cures their Eternal forms in HCPC no Kokoro. The Super Cure forms are semi-permanent. The reason Itsuki wears a boy uniform has more to do with her angst over her sexuality than her brother being ill. The Cure Moonlight in the girls' dreams is actually the leader of the original Heartcatch Pretty Cures and, as well as Yuri's grandmother Kaguya Tsukikage; she is from Cure Flower's team, and their teammates were Cure Water (Erika's grandmother Shinjuko Kurumi), Cure Flame (Sayaka's grandfather Hitori Uejima), Cure Wind (Misora's grandfather Kazewashi Hachimitsu) and Cure Kismet (the Dark Cure before she turned evil). After Misora and Azuki make their debut as a Pretty Cure pair, the opening is edited to feature them in a couple of scenes (such as the beginning part) to make them equal to Tsubomi and Erika. Also, the title screen adds their theme flowers, Misora's buttercup and Azuki's zinnia envy, alongside Tsubomi's cherry blossom, Erika's erica blossom and Yuri's rose (later on Aya's coreopsis is added as well). Other changes in the opening occur from episode 25 onwards: In the "aka-shiro-kiiro" part, Itsuki is replaced with an original character, Irene Collister (a British exchange student, as well as a new Fashion Club member), who takes a sip from a cup of tea in front of Nanami and Daiki. In the part with Dark Pretty Cure, Mandarla (Itsuki as a Desert Apostle) is added behind her, with her back turned towards the camera. After episode 30, Aya Mizushima (who turns out to be Potpourri's Cure partner including Itsuki, with her Cure alias being named Cure Apricot) becomes more prominent in the OP. Kobraj is homossexual and hits on Kumojackie a lot. In fact, like Tsubomi and Misora, Kobraj is shocked to find out about Itsuki's girlhood in episode 7 (like in the original, but even more so, as he actually realizes he flirted with a girl and found it disgusting). In episode 7, Itsuki gets her Heart Flower stolen by accident, because she leaps in front of Misora, who was sobbing the fact that Itsuki was a girl all the time behind Gentarou Myoudoin's statue. Extremely angry about Kobraj turning Itsuki's Heart Flower into a Desertrian, Misora transforms, with tears in her eyes through the entire henshin sequence. Episode 10 marks the first appearance of Azuki/Cure Chartreuse. In fact, it's him, and not Sora, who saves the Cures and mascots from the Dark Cure before Yuri's intervention. After his first battle with them, Azuki agrees to join the team, but when Tsubomi decides to split the group in pairs, his sexist behaviour kicks in and he refuses to be Misora's partner until later. In episode 25, Toshiko, Naomi, Rumiko and Nanami all quit the Fashion Club to form a rock band after finding out they share a common interest for the Brazillian rock band Restart. This breaks Erika's heart and she spends a couple of days grieving about it until Azuki tries cheering her up by taking her on a night-out at the park. At the end of the episode, Erika accepts a new member, Irene, into the Fashion Club. The yukatas in episode 26 are all original creations rather than ripping off the yukatas of the previous Pretty Cures: while Tsubomi and Erika both wear yukatas from a couple of trading cards, Misora's is orange with star stamps, Azuki's yukata is just the male kind colored green, and Irene's has the colors of the United Kingdom flag (dark blue, red and white). Tsubomi's mysterious rescuer is not Coupé, but rather the spirit of her grandfather Sora, reincarnated into the human embodiment of her Heart Flower (a lotus blossom, meaning purity, chastity and eloquence). Episode 29 is about Misora instead of Tsubomi, and the dress she designs is the rainbow one instead of the flower patterned one. Rather than being called just Super Cure , the Super Silhouette Pretty Cures have actual names: they are Mirage Cure Floraison (Blossom), Mirage Cure Fontaine (Marine), Mirage Cure Miel (Honey), Mirage Cure Couvent (Chartreuse), Mirage Cure Abricotier (Apricot), and Mirage Cure Lunaire (Moonlight). Later, Cure Kismet gains her own Super Silhouette form, Mirage Cure Destin. Each one also gets a new attack: Mirage Cure Floraison: "Pretty Cure Cerise Fortissimo Wave!" Mirage Cure Fontaine: "Pretty Cure Cerulean Fortissimo Wave!" Mirage Cure Miel: "Pretty Cure Persimmon Fortissimo Wave!" Mirage Cure Couvent: "Pretty Cure Viridian Fortissimo Wave!" Mirage Cure Abricotier: "Pretty Cure Aureolin Fortissimo Wave!" Mirage Cure Lunaire: "Pretty Cure Platinum Fortissimo Wave!" Mirage Cure Destin: "Pretty Cure Teal Fortissimo Wave!" In episode 34, Cologne actually stays with Yuri instead of disappearing, and provides her Pretty Cure seed everytime she transforms. In episode 35, there's no fighting or Heart Flower stealing involved; it's a simple slice-of-life episode about the preparations for the school festival and how much the characters worry about it (However, in one scene Tsubomi and Azuki hear hysterical screams from outside and transform thinking the school is being attacked by a Desertrian, but they find out the screams are actually fangirlish squeals emmited by the Myoudou Academy schoolgirls while Restart's van arrives at the school). Also, it's Pe Lanza who gets his Heart Flower stolen by Kobraj in episode 36. In episode 27, we get an entire flashback showing the young Kaoruko as Cure Flower, as well as her team, also showing how Cure Kismet was brainwashed by Sabaaku and turned evil. After getting the Super Silhouette power-ups, the Cures don't use Heartcatch Orchestra all the time when purifying Desertrians (they only use it for emergencies, as said in episode 38). They either use their old attacks or their new individual Super Silhouette attacks (see above). In episode 44, it's an illusion of Cure Kismet who saves the girls rather than Cure Flower, somewhat foreshadowing her return. In episode 45, aside from the Cures, Itsuki, Momoka, Irene, Sasori and (somehow) the Restart boys are the only ones to survive Dune's worldwide desertification, rather than everyone who got their Heart Flowers stolen. Also, Sasori joins Marine, Chartreuse and Apricot in the fight against Kumojackie and Kobraj, while Blossom, Honey and Moonlight go after Sabaaku, Dark Cure and Dune. Sabaaku isn't Yuri's father, but rather a clone of him created by Dune with the real one's DNA. However, just like the original, Yuri is in shock upon finding that out, mainly because in this version her father is actually dead instead of just brainwashed. The final scene of this version is meant to be a "good ending" to the first scene of episode 1 (Past!Moonlight and Dark Cure's showdown), showing Moonlight and Kismet shaking hands as seven flowers (a cherry blossom, an erica blossom, a buttercup, a zinnia envy, a coreopsis, a lavender rose and a hydrangea limelight) bloom on top of the Great Heart Tree. Heartcatch Pretty Cure Endless Silhouette's voice is that of all the Cures speaking in unison, rather than just that of Tsubomi. In this version it's mentioned (but not shown) that Tsubomi's little sister Futaba becomes a precure during childbirth. A new, entirely original plot The mascots still exist, but don't play as large of a role Tsubomi doesn't know who her parents even are Yuri is much, much more hostile to the others at first One of the biggest differences is that it has a setup like in Glee, complete with the Cures and a few select friends and OCs forming a Glee club of their own. Most of the concert hall scenes are replaced by Glee club ones, and the name of the group is Kanon Harmony. Traditionally enough, Hibiki and Kanade are enemies and don't get along at first. One of the biggest differences is that Waon/Cure Beat and Seika/Cure Symphony appear much earlier and Siren is good at first (Waon is Hibiki's childhood friend and Seika is Kanade's), but in a few episodes Siren turns evil and stays like that for a while, while Waon and Seika lose their ability to transform for a while, forcing Hibiki and Kanade to work together; nevertheless they are still powerful allies to the team. It's rated a bit higher for swearing, the fact that Rie's a bit of a perv (just like the character she was based off of), and due to the material of some of the songs (like in the original Glee, there is a "sex riot assembly" song) and a few French kissing scenes. Siren and Ellen are two completely different people. Ellen may become a Cure named Cure Minuet towards the end. As Cure Minuet she has the same outfit as canon Cure Beat, but in red and with peach-pink hair (rather than Cure Passion's fuchsia pink). Melina/Cure Citrus makes a cameo. Cure Muse is a Korean transfer student named Sang Do that appears around episode 10-11, and is really a disguise for a new special Cure named Emerald Etude, who appears later and is the second green Cure after Cure Mint. There might be a yet-to-be-named mentor figure alongside Otokichi. Ako is still a Cure (making this the most Cures ever in a season), but her name is Cure Jive. it has a more complicated plot. Due to this, it might have some more episodes. The new characters whom are part of the Glee club are promoted to series regulars in the upcoming second season. Season 2 deals with some darker themes, such as mental illness and homosexuality. The main characters of K-ON! appear as rivals to the Glee Club, and their personalities are sort of the same, but not quite as nice when it comes to competition. Also, Mio is far less moe and much more cold and serious, though she can't stand to see her teammates taunt Houkago Tea Time's Glee Club rivals. There's an even higher stigma on boys joining the Glee club, which is why there are only 4 male members. The first movie is an All Stars movie with all of Pretty_Konjiki's other series and OCs (Cure Apple, Cure Lace, Cure Starshine, Cure Plum and Cure Citrus) and the second one is a crossover with the actual Glee. All characters are aged up one year so they're in high school. The second season is called Suite Pretty Cure FORTE. No Cures debut in this one, but there might be a new fairy. Also, the Musical Princes become the Glee club's rivals. The members of Kanon Harmony are added to the opening sequence later on. It's hinted Miyuki Hoshizora might have been a member of Parachutes before moving to Nanairogaoka. The Musical Princes eventually become an acapella/beatbox group. Transforming into Pretty Cure only involves heart-harmonizing (at least for a good portion of the first half) when two Cures have known each other for a long time like Hibiki and Kanade. Tei doesn't need this because she doesn't have a longtime friend (the closest thing she has to it, Heiwa Ginsaru, was already a Cure and lived too far from her). Melody, Rhythm and Rhapsody all get their Belltiers later and in the same episode; the Negatones in the episodes prior to it are destroyed by several combinations of Passionato Harmony. The original Pretty Cures, Nagisa and Honoka themselves, return, but unlike in the All-Stars movies (which are clearly non-canon), they are 21-years-old rather than teenagers, to the point of Nagisa being married to Fujipi, and both coincidentally start working at Aria Private Academy (Nagisa as Hibiki's soccer team's coach and Honoka as the new chemistry teacher). Episode 10's plot is much different from the original version: here, it starts with Mephisto killing off Trio the Minor for being useless and handing Siren with the task of finding two girls to become evil Cures working for him in order to stop Pretty Cure. Siren eventually finds said girls in the form of half-sisters Uta Nishio and Koto Toudou, whose Cure Modules are produced from their jealousy and hate towards Hibiki and Kanade, and allow them to become Cure Beat and Cure Symphony. Also during episode 10 we get Nagisa and Honoka's Suite debut. Beat and Symphony use the designs that were intentionally leaked by Toei to screw with the fandom's heads early on, although their weapons are the same (Beat uses the Soul Rod/Love Guitar Rod and Symphony uses the Silhouette Rod/Doll Harp Rod). Cure Muse doesn't appear until very, very late on, when the opening has already changed. However, prior to that, bits and pieces of her costume make occasional appearances back and forth. Episode 12 confirms that all of Cure_Shabon's Pretty Cure retellings including this one take place in the same universe, as events from Six Butterflies Soar to the Future, Clover Hearts Beating as One and Pop! Goes My Heart are all mentioned, as is Cure Enciel (Splash Star doesn't have a full-on retelling). Said episode also marks the first mention of Cure_Shabon's official Pretty Cure equivalent to Super Sentai's AkaRed, the all-powerful Cure Destiny, who would later get a major role in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Recut and Pretty Cure Drive Dynasty. Some episodes don't even have fighting scenes and are merely for either slice-or-life comedy or character development. In episode 15, Siren brainwashes Ouji into thinking that he's in love with Uta (who has a crush on him just like Kanade's) rather than herself. Hibiki and Tei also start working part-time at the Lucky Spoon from that episode onwards due to Kanade's requests. Midway through episode 19, Hibiki, Kanade and Tei find themselves unable to transform, as Beat and Symphony kidnap the Fairy Tones and place them in a jar that renders their powers useless. Unlike in the original version, though, they don't regain the ability to transform until episode 22 (when Hibiki and Kanade gain the power to transform separately and all three girls finally get their Belltiers), and are saved by Cure Muse. Dodolley sticks with Hummy and the other seven main Fairy Tones from the beginning, while Rhapsody's Fairy Tones, Rerelley and Mimilley, are taken to Earth by Cappella. Much like many Sentai teams, Melody, Rhythm and Rhapsody are able to combine their Belltiers into one large cannon, the Belltier Blaster, which they use to perform Pretty Cure Music Rondo Eternal Overture, and debuts in episode 26. In episode 38, tipping a hat to the G3 Princess from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the Cures (except Ako) and Hummy/Annie form a girl group called Suite Suite Princess and perform "Kibou Rainbow" for Otokichi's birthday. Episode 28 not just introduces Hummy's human form (which gains a fanclub the moment she walks into the classroom), but also shows a darker side of Aria Private Academy not displayed in previous episodes, going as far as displaying onscreen bullying. There are untransformed fights in episodes 21, 29 and 43, showing that the Cures can defend themselves without having to go through their usual glittery transformations. Episode 31 ends with Panthera Vivace's first transformation, much like what happened in Heartcatch Pretty Cure (the original, not Pop! Goes My Heart) with Cures Blossom, Sunshine and Moonlight. Episode 33 is completely reworked: now it has a horror movie feel to it, and involves Uta meeting a boy who turns out to be a cannibal. Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble only debuts once all the Cures are gathered, and doesn't work if Panthera Vivace is absent. Episode 37 involves the classic plot of turning people into whatever costumes they're wearing for Halloween. This forcedly triggers Hibiki and Kanade's Pretty Cure transformation, turns Tei into a zombie (as she's dressed as the zombified Michael Jackson from his "Thriller" music video), and gives Ako, who's dressed as Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, a massive age boost, complete with the curves Jessica is known for. In episode 40, it's Taishou, not Souta, who lends Ako his umbrella and hears her story. In the same episode, Ako and Hummy/Annie are the only ones to transform. It's Koto who steals the Cure Modules in episode 42, as in this version Waon is much less prominent and Seika's friend,majotourbillion,died 17 episodes ago. Also, Panthera Vivace is the only one who transforms due to the stolen Cure Modules, and she and Cure Symphony have a one-on-one battle. In episode 43, Aphrodite destroys the Cure Modules to prevent Noise from completing the Melody of Sorrow, but gives the Cures the ability to transform just with the Fairy Tones. As a result, after transformation they get ordinary jewels (with the colors of their respective Fairy Tones) in place of the Modules on their chest, which become gold in Crescendo mode.However, this doesn't stop Falsetto, who, after getting Mephisto's permission, uses Koto's Cure Module to complete the Melody of Sorrow. Because of this, to prevent the Cures from being affected by the Melody of Sorrow, Aphrodite also gives them her version of Noise's earphones, which don't have the brainwashing side effect. In episode 44, Souta, Junichi, Sakura, Seigi and the Hitokuchi brothers are the only civillians left unaffected by the Melody of Sorrow, as Cappella flies in to protect them at the last second. Thus, while the teens aid the Cures in the final battle against Noise, Souta stays on Earth, with Otokichi taking care of him. During the final episodes, it's revealed that Trio the Minor used to be a quartet, but Mephisto murdered the fourth member, Fermata, after brainwashing the other three. During the final episodes all the Suite Cures, Panthera Vivace and the recently-turned-good Cure Symphony included, get Crescendo power-ups from the Crescendo Fairy Tone, complete with upgraded versions of their normal attacks and a new group attack which they use to defeat Noise for good. While this does happen in the original version (except the attack part), here they all get more screentime as well as new names: Crescendo Cure Melus for Cure Melody; Crescendo Cure Rhythmos for Cure Rhythm; Crescendo Cure Rhapsodia for Cure Rhapsody; Crescendo Cure Pulsus for Cure Beat; Crescendo Leaena Clef for Panthera Vivace Crescendo Cure Camena for Cure Muse; Crescendo Cure Symphoniae for Cure Symphony. A good portion of episode 48 takes place one year after the events of the final battle. Smile VS Suite Pretty Cure gives a proper explanation of what happened to Minor Land after the final battle. Noise's defeat led to Minor Land being left to rot, but Hymn, an old Minor Lander who keeps herself younger by draining energy from helpless young girls, didn't allow that to happen and took over the empty space left by Mephisto, plotting to bring Noise back for good. However, she is (obviously) defeated by the combined power of the Suite and Smile Cures, and at the end Aphrodite decides to fuse the Major and Minor Lands into one big musical land known as Musicana. Siren is fired by Mephisto and becomes a Cure much later, and for a completely different reason. After this happens, she is replaced by Dissonance. Muse unmasks herself earlier, and is revealed to be Dissonance. Hummy can transform into a human as well, and poses as Ellen's younger sister, Miwa Kurokawa. Trio the Minor actually have civilian forms, and they go under the names of Dai Goro (Bassdrum), Isao Hisashi (Falsetto), and Kyo Masao(Baritone, who is also hinted to be a love interest for Dissonance). Reika, like Karen in YPC5, fails to become a Cure at first and doesn't become Cure Beauty until episode 11 Yayoi takes longer to become stronger and at one point quits temporarily. Like in Once Upon a Smile, there was a previous band of Smile Cures, all who were killed, except for one who later joins the current team. In episode 23, Pretty Cure fails to achieve Princess Mode due to the fact Yayoi has quit. Eru convinces Yayoi to come back and in doing so gets a Smile Pact of her own. Eru gets her Princess Mode later than the core five. Nao's parents are dead and she is her siblings' sole caretaker. Early on, until episode 8, Miyuki, Akane and Yayoi act as a three-woman team before Nao and Reika find out about their secret identities by themselves and get their powers simultaneously (similar to how Engine Sentai Go-Onger began, but in a slower pace). There was a previous group of Smile Cures -- known as the Märchen Pretty Cures, and all currently deceased, at least according to Pop -- before Miyuki and her friends. Midway through the season, the Cures will be able to merge their powers to create new power-up attacks. The opening changes shortly after March and Beauty's debut: Houji, Sakuraba and Candy are now more prominent. Episode 13 is a crossover with Kamen Rider Fourze (due to both the original episode 13 of Smile and episode 33 of Fourze, with which it airs alongside, being about a school trip to Kyoto), where it's revealed that Miyuki and Gentaro are related. In episode 22, when Pop brings the Cures to Märchenland, the princess of Märchenland, Cornelia, makes an appearance and asks the Pretty Cures to help protect the kingdom and revive her mother, and encourages them to go save Candy. She later comes to Earth and attends Nanairogaoka Middle School after gaining a transformation during the events of Pierrot's first awakening. Candy is not as ditzy as she normally is, and has a more mature behaviour. Her admiration of Pop is also enchanced, as she views him as a prince. In episode 8, Majorina's rings make Miyuki and Candy switch species instead of bodies, meaning Candy gets a human form of her own while Miyuki's fairy form from episode 24 makes an earlier appearance. The form of Majorina shown in episode 23 is her regular form, and her more powerful form grants her an appearance similar to Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. From episode 25 onwards, Akane and Nao begin developing a romantic relationship. Like Saki and Mai from Splash Star,Miyuki and Akane have meet a few years ago when they were young. Due to this, both wonder at times if they meet each other before (mostly Akane), and Miyuki had a good feeling about her from the start which is why she befriend her easy on her first day. All the Cures' transformations are a little different from the canon version, focusing more on their elements. Miyuki likes to read romantic fairy tales too, in hopes of finding her prince charming one day. Like the author's version of Pretty Cure 5, at the beginning there are at least two episodes more until a Cure is added to the team. All the main characters/Pretty Cure are introduced by Akane in the beginning, except for Yayoi, who makes a quick cameo without lines, and is only given a proper introduction in episode 4(the new episode 3). There is an OVA episode (thought of by cupcakeforever) planned at the end of the series, showing what would have happened if Yayoi's lie in episode 9 was real after all. Not too long before her transfer, Yayoi passes her Smile Pact to Hiroko Kanemoto after the latter is told about the Pretty Cure secret, in a way similar to the Power Transfer from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Each cure can also use theirs powers outside of pretty cure(in their casual forms), but they only can use half of it. There are yuri scenes. Like their transformations, the cures attacks are a bit different also. There are two new Smile pretty cures that were made that are the author's oc, since there weren't two more cures in the canon despite it being 7 lights in the Compact. In this version, Nao's new sister Yui in episode 42 has green hair like Nao and her mother. Also in this version, around the end of episode 42, there's a short scene of Nao finishing a story of how Yui was born, which she was telling to Yui herself. In the last episode, it's been comfirmed that Miyuki's mother is going to have a baby in this version. The episodes with Kou and Cure Wish's first appearance, Akane and Nao hated her personaity, while Yayoi and Reika didn't hate her as much as they did, but also shown a dislike of her. Miyuki however didn't dislike her at all. She thought she was just a person who needs a change of heart. In this version, how you can tell if the Pretty Cure is left or right handed depends on which side is their smile conpact located. All the cures are right handed, except for Kohaku/ Cure Hope because her smile compact is located in her left side. In the Smile Pretty Cure ending, each cure has her own ending like in the canon, but the only difference is that cures own ending will appear depending on which cure the episode focus more on. Due to the author's extra episodes, some of them will might have to be conbined into one episode. Folgore isn't as much of a comic relief character. For a few episodes in the early Clear Note manga Tia, Kanchome and Ponygon get in a dispute with Zatch (and their respective book keepers) get into a dispute with them and turn against them for about 5 episodes Kiyo is in a deep sleep with majotourbillion in the final battle. The Sienna/Solona relationship is similier to the Love/Setsuna one in Fresh Pretty Cure, but it's more tragic since Solonna has an idenity crisis and atempts suicide. Also, Solonna freaks out when they try to get her to change sides, more so than Setsuna ever did. Folgore and Kafk do not get along at first Eido and Hyde appear a lot more. A few episodes are cut for length . Apollo isn't as calm having an occasional crazy streak. In this version Koko turns good again mid-battle, but remembers everything she did, causing Zofis to kill her when he was getting his book burned on the spot, and leading to a downer ending in this arc. Nagisa and Honoka, being the Suite Cures' mentor figures in WOASL, tag along with them at the start, while Hikari is working at the Tako Cafe that was formerly Akane's. All the previous Cures are older. Hikari is 21 like Nagisa and Honoka; the Splash Star Cures (plus Komachi and Karen) are 19; Nozomi and Rin are 18; Aya is 17; Urara, Tomiji and the Fresh Cures are 16, Tsubomi, Misora and Azuki are 15, and Erika is 14. When the Cures are separated, the leader Cure group remains the same, but the two others have different formations: The "Ice Team" is made of Cures White, Windy, Aqua, Berry, Sapote, Marine, and Beat. The "Mirror Team" is made of Cures Egret, Mint, Milky Rose, Cures Chartreuse and Rhythm. The "Toy Team" is made of Shiny Luminous, Cures Enciel, Lemonade, Mocha, Pine, Honey, and Panthera Vivace. The "Stained Glass Team" is made of Cures Bright, Rouge, Passion, Apricot and Rhapsody. When the mascots (including Milk and Hummy, who reverted from Milky Rose and Panthera Vivace) use the Miracle Lights, Black Hole warps its power to make him stronger and the Cures weaker rather than the other way around, and allowing him to brutally murder the Cures until their bodies are laid on the floor, lifeless and covered in blood. All the mascots start to cry over their loss, and their tears summon Cure Destiny, who brings the dead Cures back to life and grants them their power-up. Instead of just being frillier and brighter versions of the Cures' outfits (or just their movie/series power-ups) like in the original, the power-up clothes are white Tron-like jumpsuits lined with the Cures' respective theme colors and their respective teams' symbol on the back (such as the Suite Cures' "heart clef"). The main team from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger makes a brief cameo in the epilogue, in which the Cures spot the GokaiGalleon flying over the rainbow before the mascots reappear. Category:Konjiki no pretty cure